Love Never Dies
by MarlyCook
Summary: A wife, and a daughter. What more could Jess ask for? Besides his ex to come back and haunt the choices he made... Future Fic. Suck at summaries..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own Rory Mariano.. not Rory Gilmore... Rory Lucille Mariano (Lucy), and I own Darcy Kentwood Mariano.  
That is all I own, unfortunately.**

Title: Love Never Dies  
Summary: A wife, and a daughter. What more could Jess ask for? Besides his ex-lover... Future Fic.  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Literati (maybe); JavaJunkie; Darcy/Jess (maybe)  
Author: Blair; Jessroryfan24; Ham... whatever the heck you wanna call me.

Jess

He named her Rory. His wife, Darcy, apparently didn't know who Rory was, because she allowed it. She said the name was exotic and original. He thought it was beautiful, and it reminded him of his first love. Her full name was Rory Lucille Mariano. He called her Lucy because he thought calling her Rory would be creepy, Darcy didn't get that either.

Jess never told his wife about Rory, because she would probably be threatened by her and he didn't want that. Jess hadn't even talked to Rory in a long time. Not that he didn't think about her, because he thought about her constantly. Even though he married Darcy, Rory will always be his true love. No matter what.

When Lucy was learning how to read, Jess only read her Ayn Rand books. Because Rory had once told him Ernest Hemingway was too painful for anyone's ears. Darcy didn't like to read. She said it was a waste of time. Jess wanted Lucy to grow up to read and be smart, like Rory. He tells her stories about Rory, because Lucy can't talk, so she won't ask Darcy who Rory is.

He always said that Lucy had Rory's eyes. He didn't even know how she did but she did. Darcy has green eyes, and Jess has brown. But her hair was black and thick like his, with so many waves. She has olive skin and a cute little button nose. Across Lucy's nose there is a trail of freckles, that are on both of her cheeks, too. The cutest thing about her, though, is her demples, when she smiles. Whenever Lucy does something utterly wrong Jess can't really get on to her, because she is so cute.

Lately, Darcy and Jess have been fighting, about stupid stuff really. Stuff like: he works too much, he never tells her he loves her, he always goes to bed late, he reads when she is trying to be intimate, and he is always in his office. He always seems distracted and he has been like that since they first had Lucy. It was all going downhill, and they both knew it.

Darcy was cleaning the house up and even though he always tells her not to go to his office, because he likes it how it is, she does anyway. She wants it to be clean and match the rest of the house. While she was organizing papers she found a picture of a brown headed girl with blue eyes smiling brightly in a yellow bridesmaids dress. She flipped the picture to the next one and it was Jess and the same girl smiling together. Him in a tux, and her in the yellow dress. She looked at the other picture, it was one of the same girl with Jess, sitting on a bridge. She was taking the picture of them and he was kissing her cheek. The last one was one of the SAME girl sitting on a bench reading a book. She was very pretty. Darcy quickly tucked the pictures under her arm, and finished cleaning up his office, furious.

_'No wonder he doesn't want me to come in here! Is he cheating on me? No. Jess would never. Or would he? I mean, I don't even know him anymore. Or did I ever know him? Stop! Stop Darcy, Jess is not cheating on you. You are over-reacting and everything is fine.'_ Darcy thought to herself, even though she didn't think it was quite true. She heard the front door open and close. So she got out of his office, and closed the door, locking it.

"I'm home." Jess called from the door, in a monotone voice.

Darcy slid the pictures in her jacket pocket, and walked out to greet him, "Hey Jess."

Jess smiled slightly, "Hey."

She walked over and kissed his cheek, "You have a good day?"

Jess nodded, while taking off his coat, "Yea... it was alright." He put his coat on the coat hanger and walked into the living room.

'Daddy! Daddy!" Lucy ran into the living room and jumped into Jess's arms, "I start school tomorrow!! Are you going to take me? Mom says she can't."

Jess looks from Lucy to Darcy, "Ofcourse daddy will take you.." he kisses her cheek.

Lucy smiles, "Yay!! You get to meet my teacher.. I heard the prince tell mommy that she is very nice."

Jess laughs, "You mean the principal?"

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Yea.. whatever."

Jess tickles her stomach, "You are such a smart-aleck."

Lucy cocks her head to the side, giggling "A what?"

Darcy walked into the kitchen, mumbling, "It means you are just like your father..."

Jess heard her but decided to ignore it.

Lucy hung on to her daddy, "Can you tell me another story about Princess Rory?"

Darcy didn't turn around and ask any questions. She figured Princess Rory was Lucy, seeing as Lucy's first name was Rory. So she just walked into the living room, and turned on the vacuum.

Jess nodded, "Sure, baby, just go in bed, and I will be there in a minute."

Lucy jumped down out of Jess's arms and ran into her bedroom.

Jess looked at the clock that read '8:25 P.M.' he walked into his office, and stopped dead in his tracks, "Darcy!"

Darcy turned off the vacuum cleaner and followed Jess's voice. She walked in behind him, "What?"

Jess was staring at his office, "What the hell?"

Darcy shrugged, "Jess... your office needed to be clean. You couldn't find anything. It was a mess."

Jess ran his hands through his hair, "Damn it, Darcy! I liked it like that!"

Darcy stood with her hands on her hips, "You liked not being able to find anything?!"

Jess nods, "Yes! I knew where everything was! it doesn't matter who else knew! I hate being organized!"

Darcy shook her head, "You know what, Jess?"

Jess sighed heavily, "What, Darcy?"

Darcy was about to say something about the pictures she found, but Lucy interrupted, "Daddy!"

Jess looked at Darcy, "Excuse me, my daughter wants me." he said in a cold tone as he brushed past her and walked into Lucy's room.

Darcy looked down, angry, and didn't even look at him. She walked into the living room and put the vacuum up.

Jess walked into Lucy's room, "Yea Luc?"

Lucy smiles up at him, "Story.. please.."

Jess nods and walks over to her bed, he pulls the little pink chair up and sits on it, then starts his tale.

After getting her to sleep, finally, Jess goes into his bedroom.

Darcy was pulling the covers back in the bed, she didn't even look up at him.

Jess sighed, "Darcy... why did you even go in my office? You know I hate that."

Darcy stood up, angry, and ready to start another fight, "Why?! Why do you hate that, Jess?!"

Jess took off his shirt, "Because! It's my office! I don't want anything misplaced!"

Darcy shakes her head, "Bull!"

Jess furrows his brow, "Excuse me?"

Darcy put her hands on her hips, "You heard me! I said bull!"

Jess took off his shoes, "Bull?"

Darcy nods, "Yes bull! You don't want me in your office because of these!" she trew the pictures she found earlier on the bed near him.

Confused, Jess looks down and picks up the pictures, his face turns from angry, to no emotion, "Where did you find these?" he said in almost a whisper.

Darcy looks out the window, "On your desk. Under papers."

Jess looks up at her, "You have no clue who this is Darcy, and you have no right to be mad." he stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Tonight he was sleeping on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Darcy and Lucy. And a few other people here and there. However I do not own Jess, Rory, Lane, Lorelai, Luke, Paris, or Olivia.**

Rory

She hadn't dated for four long years. She said it would be too hard. Of course she missed the one guy she loved, but she wasn't mad at him. He did what was right, even if it did leave her out in the cold. Alone. He hasn't spoken to him since that day he left her crying on the bridge.

**Flashback**

_They had been dating for a while now. Two maybe three months, and they were happy. Today they were going to be in Luke and Lorelai's wedding. It was in the town square, and they were driving in from Philadelphia to be in it. Jess the best man, and Rory the maid of honor._

The wedding was beautiful the bridesmaids dresses were yellow, and simple, yet elegant at the same time. Now it was the time for all couples to go out onto the floor and dance at the reception.

Rory knew dancing wasn't Jess's thing so they walked to the bridge, instead. Rory sat down and looked into the water, after many wedding pictures she just wanted to get away with Jess. Jess sat beside her. He was being distant all night and she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Jess? Are you okay?" Rory nudged him a bit.

Jess didn't reply, he was hypnotized by the water.

"Jess?" she tried again.

Jess snapped out of it and looked up at her, "Yea?"

"Baby, are you ok?" Rory looked concerned.

Jess nodded and took a hold of her hand, "I'm fine."

Rory accepted his answer, still unconvinced.

Jess sighed and turned to Rory, he took both of her hands, "Ror?"

Rory looked up at him, "Yea?"

Jess swallowed hard and looked into her eyes, "I love you."

Rory smiles, "I love you, too."

Jess nods, "But I have to do something... I have been thinking it over because I don't want to do it, but I really don't want to be like Jimmy."

Rory looks confused, "What is it?"

Jess pulled the letter out of his jacket pocket, "I got this in the mail, yesterday. From Darcy, a girl I went on a couple of dates with. Read it."

Rory took the letter, and opened it up reading it to herself:

Dear Jess,  
I know you have a life, now, and I am not asking you to give it up, but... I'm pregnant. And yes I am for sure that you are the father. I haven't heard from you in about 8 months, and well I have one month to go in pregnancy. I just wanted you to know you have a daughter. And I need something out of you being the father. The thing is, I want this baby to have two stable parents, and someone to love her. Please contact me. 555-7869.

Love,  
Darcy Kentwood

Rory's eyes were tearing up just reading the letter. She gave it back to him, "You're going to be a father?"

Jess nods, "Yes. And you have to know Rory, I love you so much, but I don't want to be Jimmy. I have to be with her. It's my responsibility."

Rory cries a little more but understand. This was the new responsible Jess and she has to deal with it, "Okay."

Jess squeezes her hand reassuringly, "Don't cry.."

Rory wipes away her tears and smiles, "Okay.."

Jess kisses her with all of the passion he can muster up. He was in love with this girl, and he didn't want it to end. Just when they had there second chance something stupid he did stands in his way. He will never ever love Darcy truly. He might start to like her, but Rory was his true love. She breaks the kiss, finally and reluctantly.

He tries to look into her eyes, but she looks down, "You should go.." she couldn't bare anymore pain. Him sitting here with her just makes everything worse.

Jess shakes his head, "But Ror-"

Rory cuts him off, "Jess... please."

Jess nods, slowly, "Call me, Rory, please."

Rory didn't answer, she just looked at the water.

**End Flashback**

She never called him. It would hurt too much. It was four years ago, today, that he left. She just got off the phone with her mother, telling her happy anniversary. Then the day came flooding back. She wondered how he was constantly but never did anything about it. She asked Luke, but he always said he never heard from him. She still loves him. Is she pining? Yes. But she can't help it. He is it for her. The one. And she was once told 'True Love Never Dies.'

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory had just moved to a new town to start her teaching job. She wanted to teach highschool, but she's waiting to finish college. She takes night classes, and in the day time she teaches Pre-School. Rory got in her car, and drove to the new little school. She was excited, she loves kids, and wants one oneday, when she finds Mr. Right. Or when her Mr. Right returns to her again.

She parked her car, and got out, then walked up to her classroom, and walked in. She went over to her desk, and got her role call sheet out, and looked down the list of names. She stopped on one particular one that caught her attention.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess drove Lucy up to her Pre-School, and got out of the car, "You ready for your first day?"

Lucy nods, smiling, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Jess laughs and picks her up, "You want to walk, or have me carrying you?"

Lucy huffs, "I am a big girl. I want to walk."

Jess smiles and sets her down. "Well come on then, big girl."

Lucy smiles and takes his hand, and they walk up to the school.

Jess walks into the school with Lucy, he looks up at the teacher, "Hi I'm Jes-" he stops mid sentence, "Rory?"

Rory's eyes widen, "Jess?"

Lucy smiles big, "Daddy! Daddy! It's Princess Rory!"

Rory just stands there, shocked. As does Jess.

**A/N: This chapter is short. The next will be longer. I hope you like it and was not disappointed! Thank you for all of the nice reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Darcy and Lucy... that's it… Oh wait and the story line**

Rory was the first to break away from the eye contact; she looked down at Lucy, "Hi." She smiled.

Jess just watched her not knowing what to say.

Lucy smiles, "You're Princess Rory!"

Rory looks confused, but she kneels down, "Well then… you must be the queen."

Lucy giggles, "That's what daddy says, he has a picture of you in your beautiful yellow princess gown with him… he said he was your prince at one time."

Rory looks up at Jess, who was looking off at something else he had found interesting. She looks back at Lucy, "Well sweetie, do you go by Rory or Lucille?"

Lucy shakes her head, "I go by Lucy. I think."

Jess nods, "Yea, Lucy, you do…"

Rory stands up, "Well Jess it's good to see you again, and good to meet your daughter, I heard so much about her from Luke and mom."

Jess nods, "Yea.. she loves them… I'm sorry this is your first time meeting her, but you seem to always have something to do on the holidays we come down. Darcy always wants to meet the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore."

At Darcy's name Rory felt sick at her stomach, she nodded, "Yea.. I bet she did, well, I guess I'll see you at three."

Jess nods and kneels down to Lucy, "Luc, be good for Mrs. Gilmore, okay?"

Lucy nods, and hugs him quickly, "Love you daddy!" Lucy runs off and makes friends quickly.

Rory looks up at Jess, "She's going to be fine."

Jess nods, "I know… I didn't know you were her teacher."

Rory shrugs, "Yea, well, I am." Looks down at her feet, not in the mood to see Jess again. She counted to three then looked up, "Listen… I need to go. I'll see you later. It was good seeing you."

Jess nods, "You too." He starts walking towards the door.

Rory sighs, "And Jess?"

Jess turns to face her, his hair just as crazy as ever, and his eyes still dark chocolate brown. He wore his infamous smirk that drove her wild and he had a rough face. Unshaved morning stubble. He wore a button up black shirt with a light blue tee underneath, with three buttons undone. The legs of his faded jeans fell to the floor, and his converse shoes were sticking out of the ends, "Yea?"

Rory takes a deep breath, "You look good."

Jess smirks, and runs his hand through his hair, "Yeah, you too." He looked her up and down. She was the same Rory.

Rory smiles and looks down hiding the blush creeping up her face, "Bye." She turns around and walks over to a little boy who was playing with blocks.

Jess watches her, he was getting hot inside. He felt his heart beating so fast that it was about to pound out of his chest. He smiled and then shook his head. _No! No, Mariano. You and Rory are in the past. You have a wife. Get a hold of yourself. _He walked out of the school and got into his car.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Darcy was sitting on her best friend's couch in tears, the pictures were lying on the coffee table in front of her, and "I don't get it Melanie. I thought we were happy."

Melanie looks at the pictures, "He isn't cheating on you, Darcy. He loves you. And come on, it's Jess. He's such a good guy.. he would never do that."

Darcy shakes her head, "I want to know who she is."

Melanie shrugs, "Maybe his uncle will know."

Darcy wipes her eyes, "Luke?"

Melanie sits down, "Whatever his name is… maybe he'll know… just send him the pictures."

Darcy, "He's not good with those kinds of things. Maybe his wife will know!"

Melanie laughs, "That Lorelai lady? Please, Darcy, she doesn't like you."

Darcy furrows her brow, "What do you mean? Yea she does."

Melanie shakes her head, "When you took me down there to meet them, I could sense Lorelai doesn't like you. She was always so distant and uninviting."

Darcy rolls her eyes, "I doubt it, Mel… seriously."

Melanie sighs, "Fine, then send the pictures. Do whatever." Melanie looks down at the picture on top. The one where Rory was reading, "She reads. No wonder Jess likes her. You were never into the reading thing and Jess does write for a living."

Darcy scoffs, "That doesn't mean anything. He loves me."

Melanie nods, "I know, Darc, I know." Melanie stands up, "Want another coffee?"

Darcy was looking at the picture of Rory and Jess, "Uh.. what? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I do."

Melanie walks back into the kitchen.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess stuffs his papers back into his briefcase, looking up at the clock. 2:52. He better hurry up or he'll be late. He zips up his laptop in its case, and walks out of his office. Then he walks out of Truncheon Books and out of the door. He goes to his car, and gets in. After trying to fight the traffic for about 10 minutes Jess pulled up to Lucy's school and looks at the time before un-cranking the car. 3:10.

Rory was watching Lucy draw a picture and smiling.

Lucy sighs, and puts her crayon down, "Daddy needs to hurry up."

Rory laughs a little, "I'm sure he's coming."

Jess walks in, "I'm so sorry. Traffic jam."

Rory nods, "No problem… your daughter is quite the modern day Leonardo De Vinci."

Jess laughs a little, "Yeah. I bet she is, you ready to go, munchkin?"

Lucy smiles and hugs Rory, "Yes… Bye Ms. Gilmore!" She runs to Jess and jumps in his arms.

Jess smiles and lets her down, "Go hop in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

Lucy runs to the car, and gets in. Jess watches her run to the car, and turns back to Rory, "So was she good?"

Rory nods and cleans up the table, "Yeah, she's a good kid, Jess. You raised her well."

Jess smiles, "Thanks Rory. It was mostly Darcy's doings…"

Rory sighs heavily and her smile fades.

Jess looks at her, "You okay?"

Rory slams the crayons down, "Could you just not talk about her, please?"

Jess nods, understanding why she wouldn't want to hear about Darcy, "Yeah. Sorry Rory."

Rory shakes her head, and finishes cleaning up, "Well, I'm finished up here. I'm going to Stars Hollow, anyways, so I guess I'll just see you later."

Jess stuffs his hands in his pocket, "Yeah, I guess you will. Bye Ror."

Rory grabs her purse and walks out of the room and out of the school. She passes his car and gets into hers. Thank god she has tinted windows. Maybe he can't see her cry as she fumbles for her keys.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory walked into her Stars Hollow home two days later, and went into the kitchen, "Marco?"

Lorelai walked out of the living room, "Polo." She said looking at a piece of paper, in deep concentration. She sat down across from Rory, and shook her head, laughing a little bitterly.

Rory watched her mother and waited for her to tell her what was going on.

Lorelai put down the letter and the envelope, "Well aren't you just Miss Popular?"

Rory furrows her brow in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Lorelai handed Rory the envelope that had pictures of Rory and Jess, and then just one of Rory.

Rory looked at the pictures still confused. Then Lorelai started to read the letter that came with the pictures, "Dear Lorelai, This is an odd question, but I'm really worried. I found these pictures in Jess's desk and I wanted to know who this girl was. He acted so weird when I confronted him about it, and they look really old. You know I love Jess, and I just wanted to see if you knew who she was. Thanks a lot. Love, Darcy."

Rory shakes her head, "Unbelievable! Is she everywhere all of the sudden?!"

Lorelai puts her hand on top of Rory's, "Sweetie, what are you talking about?"

Rory wipes the tears out of her eyes, "She ruined it! She ruined what I have been waiting for all of my life! I had him… I had Jess! Now she gets him!"

Lorelai sets the letter down, "Aw, baby, I'm so sorry… I didn't know you still felt like this."

Rory stands up and walks into her room, "I do! I love him, mom! Why does she get him?! It's not fair!" Rory sits on her bed and holds her head in her hands.

Lorelai walks into her room, "Rory… there are more guys out there for you."

Rory tries to calm her tears, "No… not like Jess."

Lorelai sighs and rubs her back, "I guess it's a bad time to tell you that he's in town with Lucy, then, huh?"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Ah! Thank you for all of the reviews… sorry for my sucky cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own Darcy, Lucy, Melanie, and the storyline.**

**A/N: I know it has taken me a while to update.. so sorry! But I am updating now! Thank you for all of the reviews!! **

"Why is he coming? Can't he just flaunt his perfect life around somewhere else?" Rory groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Rory… come on, he doesn't know you're here." Lorelai tried to reason with her.

Rory scoffed, "Yeah right! I told him!"

"What?" Lorelai said, now really confused.

"That new teaching job I got… teaching that pre-school… Well, I teach Lucy. Why didn't you tell me her first name was Rory?"

"Because I thought it would be weird to bring it up, now what did you say? About teaching Lucy?"

"Yeah, I am teaching Lucy and Jess drops her off and picks her up, which in a way is a relief because if Darcy would have I might attack her. But anyways… I told Jess I would be here… and he comes!"

"Hey, think of this as a good thing… Darcy won't be here and Jess will. It'll give you a chance to talk to him alone."

Rory sighed and nodded, "Okay… I guess you're right…I need closure."

"I know you do." Lorelai smiled and put her arms around Rory shoulders from the side, "Your life will get better." She kissed her cheek, "And if it helps… I hate Darcy."

Rory laughed a little.

**

* * *

**Luke smirked and put down a piece of pie for Lucy, "There you go." He turned to Jess, "Where's Darcy?" 

"Home." He deadpanned, "I didn't want to bring her. Not today."

"Oh, okay…" Luke said, confused.

"Look, I have something I need to take care of, is it okay if Lucy stays here today?" Jess asked as he watched Lucy run up to the apartment complex.

"Yeah sure, Jess, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine… I just… I need to do this, okay? Sorry for just coming without notice, though."

"It's totally fine, I always love to see Luc- Wait, Rory is here this weekend. I'm sorry Jess, I totally forgot."

Jess shakes his hand, "That's fine… I already knew she was here. That's kind of why I came."

"Jess, no. You are married… you have a daughter." Luke whispered, leaning over the counter.

"I know, Luke! But if I remember correctly, you knew that I didn't want to leave Rory for Darcy. I wouldn't trade Lucy for the world, but I need to straighten things out with Rory." Jess whispered, harshly.

"Okay, okay… I get it." Luke put his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you." Jess nodded and slipped off the stool, "I'll be back later. Can we stay here tonight?"

"Oh yeah… it's still in apartment condition. Nothing's changed."

Jess smiled slightly to him and walked out the door. The only place he could think to go would be the bridge. He'd wait on her there, and if she never showed up he would go to her mom and Luke's house. He got to the bridge and saw her there, already. She was sitting leaned back with her feet dangling off the side and the tip of her toes touching the water.

He leaned against a tree for a minute just looking at her from head to toe. Her jeans were folded up so she could let her feet lay in the water. Her yellow shirt came up a little in the back and you could see the revealing skin. Her hair was messy and blowing in the slight breeze. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

When he sat beside her she jumped a little and looked up at him, "Oh hey…"

"Hey… sorry if I startled you." Jess smirked a little and looked down at the water.

"It's fine." She pushed loose strands of her hair behind her ear and looked back down into the water.

"Man, this place brings back memories…" He said, somewhat, off in a daze.

"Yeah… like the day you left." She said in a monotone voice.

"Okay I guess we'll just jump into it…" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "We have to be friends or at least friendly towards each other if you are teaching my daughter."

"Why are you here, Jess?" Rory looked up at him again, and yet ignoring his statement.

"I came to resolve this thing between us."

"I can't… I don't want to. It's not a thing. It's me trusting for our relationship to work and it failing like it always did. We just aren't meant to be." Rory started to get up, but felt his hand wrap around her wrist.

"Stop it Rory! You think it was easy for me to drop everything I had ever wanted?! You think I wanted to leave you?! I loved you!" Jess sighed and rubbed his forehead, "And I love Lucy… I won't take back Darcy getting pregnant and having Lucy, but I will take back leaving you. I love being Lucy's dad, Rory, I really do."

Rory wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Jess…"

"No, Rory… let me say this, okay? There isn't a minute that goes by that I'm not thinking about you or us… or the way we were…" He sighed and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. He let his hand linger there for a minute before bringing it down and back in his lap, "I'm not in love with Darcy. I mean yes I love her, but it's more like a 'If something happened to her I would be upset' kind of love instead of a 'I can't stop thinking about her' kind of love and it kills me because if I leave Darcy, Lucy would hate me. And I can't have Lucy hating me and I can't have not being around for her."

Rory nodded, slowly, "I get it Jess… so stop making this so hard for me and just let me go." She pleaded with tears forming on the rim of her eyes, "Please…" Her voice was soft and it made Jess' heart break into. Just like when Lucy would break something and look up at him with those big watering eyes.

He just nodded, feeling a lump rising in his throat and his heart swelling. It took him back to the day he left her. He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her walk off the bridge.

Rory got to her childhood house and walked inside her house. She saw her mom eating a box of Junior Mints and watching reruns of 'Family Feud' and she smiled a little, sitting beside her.

Feeling Rory sit beside her, Lorelai looked to her right and frowned at the expression on her daughter's face, "Hun, what happened?" She asked, turning the TV off and scooting close to her.

"I had my closure." Rory said softly and leaned into her mom, "Finally."

"You talked to him?" Lorelai wrapped her arms around her and threw the blanket she was covering up with over Rory.

Rory nodded as she laid her head on her mom's shoulder, "I now know that he can't leave his family and he now knows that I can't wait forever. I just… I just hate it." She sniffed and took a shaky breath.

Nodding, Lorelai just rubbed her back, "Just tell me about it later, okay?"

"Okay." She replied leaning into her mother's touch, "I should really be over this by now."

"No, no, Ror… you love him. You thought he was the one for you. You can mope over him for as long as you want, but that wouldn't be a good thing."

Rory cried a little, soaking her mother's shoulder, "I was over him."

"Or so you thought…" Lorelai said again rubbing circles on her back in a comforting way, "You need to rest, honey, okay? Just worry about all of this later… or hey, it's over so don't worry about it at all." Rory nodded and closed her eyes as Lorelai kissed the top of her head.

Pretty soon she had fallen asleep and Lorelai snuck off the couch and left the house.

**

* * *

**The constant knocking on the door woke Rory up and she groaned getting off of the couch. She felt her forehead where she found a post it: 

'_Hey Hun… I went to get a movie for tonight… and some junk food. We haven't had a movie night in a long time._

_Love you, _

_Your favorite mother'_

Rory stuck it on the wall and opened the door. She cocked her head to the side, "May I help you?"

The woman was looking down at her phone, which Rory found annoying, "Oh yes." She looked up from her closed phone and her smile faded, "It's you."

"And who are you?" Rory asked getting nervous about this strange woman.

"Darcy. Jess Mariano's wife. You know him, right?" She looked Rory up and down trying to get what this girl had that she didn't.

Rory's heart beat sped up faster and she felt as if she couldn't breath. She stared for a minute and then slammed the door in her face. It's not as if she wanted to do it, but it was the first thing that came to Rory's mind when she heard who this woman was.

**A/N: Review please! I hope you like the chapter!**


End file.
